jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bouncy Bumbles
The ' Bouncy Bumbles' are minor characters in the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They are a large swarm of anthropomorphic heavy set bees that live on Never Land. ''Role in the series'' The Bouncy Bumbles first appeared in the episode "The Never Bloom!", Jake and his crew receive a note from Peter Pan about a rare flower that only blooms once every hundred years called the Never Bloom. The pirate kids follow Pan's compass to get to the flower, but had to pass Bouncy Bumble Grove and get around the Bouncy Bumbles swarm. But with careful timing, Jake and his mateys manage to slip past the Bumbles and continue the search for the Never Bloom. Unknown to Jake and his mateys Captain Hook and his scurvy crew were also on the trail of for the Never Bloom, however Hook and his crew were not as graceful as Jake's team and collide with the large insects back and forth as they finally stumble out of the grove and pursue Jake and his crew to the Never Bloom. The Bouncy Bumbles reappears in the episode "Follow the Bouncing Bumble!" now living in Big Bug Valley. Captain Hook and his crew discover the Bouncy Bumble hive and try to retrieve what treasure lies within, but are forced to flee when the Bumble Guards cast them out. Not one to give up a treasure hunt, Captain Hook and his crew disguise themselves to try and steal their treasure. The disguises seem to fool the guards, allowing Hook and his men access into the hive. But a young Bouncy Bumble named Bouncer isn't fooled by Hook and his crew and rushes to find help. When he arrives at Pirate Island, Bouncer meets Jake and his crew, who agrees to help stop Hook. Later on, while evading Jake and his crew through the hive, Hook and his crew stumble into the Bouncing Bumble Queen's throne room, where the queen demands the meaning of this. Hook tries to trick the queen into believing that Jake and his crew are a band of thieving pirates who want her treasure. Fortunately, Bouncer is there to prove Jake and crew aren't the thieves, but once the queen realizes the truth, it's too late. Hook and his men make their escape with the queen's treasure chest with Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully and Bouncer in pursuit. Once Jake and his team catch up to Hook, he has already opened the chest, but it only contains honey, much to Hook's anger. He accidentally cracks one of the support beams to the Bouncy Bumble hive. Izzy quickly uses her pixie dust while Bouncer summons the queen's guards to chase Hook and his crew off. Jake and his crew soon return the chest of honey to the Bouncing Bumble Queen, who is very grateful for the bravery of young pirate crew. Members *The Bouncing Bumble Queen (leader) *Bouncer the Bouncy Bumble *Bumble Guards *Worker Bumbles Episode Appearances Gallery Never Bloom!.jpg Hook-Follow the Bouncing Bumble!02.jpg Bumble Bungalow-Follow the Bouncing Bumble!.jpg Bouncing Bumble-The Never Bloom!02.jpg Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animals Category:Bugs Category:Flying Characters Category:Silent characters Category:Males Category:Character groups Category:Females